The mission of the Emory Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) is to foster and enhance HIV/AIDS research for the purpose of preventing or mitigating the suffering caused by HIV. The Emory CFAR will accomplish this mission by meeting three objectives: 1. Foster the collaborative interdisciplinary research of HIV investigators by providing administrative support, establishing critical shared core resources, and enhancing communications through seminars and training activities. 2. Stimulate the entry of new investigators into HIV research through targeted research mentoring and training and the continuation of our successful peer-reviewed competitive development seed grant program. These programs will continue to seek to attract minority investigators. 3. Promote high quality HIV research at Emory University Departments and Centers in the recruitment of key faculty and supporting priority HIV research activities. The Emory CFAR will be led by an Advisory Board composed of the CFAR Director, Dr. James Curran, the CFAR Associates Directors and Assistant Director, the Core Directors, and several key HIV/AIDS scientists and science administrators in the Woodruff Health Science Center of Emory University. The Emory CFAR serves over 60 NIH-funded HIV/AIDS Principal Investigators as well as more than 60 other HIV/AIDS investigators who are not currently serving as PI on a HIV/AIDS-related NIH grant. Seven core facilities are proposed to meet the CFAR objectives. These include administrative, developmental, biostatistics, behavioral & social sciences, clinical research, immunology, and virology/pharmacology. Services provided by these cores will be critical in facilitating growth in all aspects of Emory University's four principal HIV/AIDS research areas?prevention science, clinical science, HIV pathogenesis, and vaccine development?as well as in Emory's two main HIV/AIDS interdisciplinary activities: training and international research. Since the inception of the Emory CFAR with institutional support in 1997, the growth in scope and vitality of HIV research as Emory has been extraordinary. The CFAR has fostered recruit of over thirty additional faculty in HIV research into an interdisciplinary environment at Emory. The CFAR has attracted substantially increased institutional support to further facilitate the growth and quality of HIV/AIDS research. Under CFAR leadership, extramural HIV research funding at Emory has grown from $23 million ($11 million NIH) in 1996 to over $44 million ($33.5 million NIH) in 2000.